morningwood_arts_publishingfandomcom-20200214-history
Semblance (game engine)
The Semblance engine is a game engine developed by Morningwood Industries and is used on their game which they built the engine for specifically. The engine has also been used for remastering Call of Duty games published by Morningwood Arts. It is also the mainstream game engine used by all subsidiaries of Morningwood Arts. The engine is also maintained by Semblance Industries, an in-house team at Morningwood Industries. Versions Semblance 1.0 The engine was first used in RWBYverse Online: Grimm Rising to allow the game to have great graphics and smooth gameplay. Shaders written in the engine also allowed blooming effects as well as realistic lighting. With the remastering of Call of Duty: Resistance, Morningwood Industries had developed a newer Semblance engine to be used on this remaster which was then accepted by Nakamura Interactive—lead developer of Resistance—for it to be used. However, Nakamura Interactive had made several changes to the engine under supervision of Morningwood Industries. The finished state of the engine was then used to remaster Resistance. This engine began Semblance 2.0. Semblance 2.0 Semblance 2.0 was later used to remaster Call of Duty: Federation War, allowing the game to be played in a constant frame rate of 60FPS, 4K UHD with HDR. Semblance 3.0 Semblance 3.0, a newer modified version of the engine, will be used on Call of Duty: Eclipse Warfare, the newest game in their line of Call of Duty set within the Eclipse Universe, and the first installment of the Eclipse Warfare series. Call of Duty: Awakening of the Hive also uses this version. Semblance 4.0 Semblance 4.0, a newer modified version of the engine, is used on Call of Duty: Eclipse Warfare II: Opposition Rising, the sequel to Call of Duty: Eclipse Warfare and second installment of the Eclipse Warfare series. Another game, Clash of Universes: RWBYverse vs. Star Wars also uses this engine. Halo: Warzone, Halo 2: Covenant, Call of Duty: Eclipse Warfare III, and Star Wars Battlefront use this version of the engine as well. Semblance 4.0 was used to animate Soul of the Machine: The Movie, directed and written by GreedySelfish. Semblance 5.0 Semblance 5.0, a newer modified version of the engine, will be used on Call of Duty: Eclipse Warfare IV, the fourth and final installment in the ''Eclipse Warfare'' series. Eclipse Universe Online also uses this version, which was redeveloped to support MMOs as Semblance 1.0 was outdated. Semblance 6.0 Semblance 6.0 is a newer improved version of Semblance 5.0 and was used to develop Call of Duty: Age of Extinction and Call of Duty: Dawn of the Remnants. Semblance X Semblance X, dubbed an experimental engine, is the engine used for Call of Duty: Conquest to support the large AAA game, the first for Morningwood Arts. With this engine, subsidiaries under Morningwood Arts are able to support games with 120 players on a single server, similar to MMO games. Games *''RWBYverse Online: Grimm Rising'' - Uses Semblance 1.0 **''RWBYverse Online'' (Early build) - Uses Semblance 1.0 *''Call of Duty: Resistance: A New Hope Edition'' - Uses Semblance 2.0 *''Call of Duty: Federation War: Dawn of the Red Star'' - Uses Semblance 2.0 *''Call of Duty: Eclipse Warfare'' - Uses Semblance 3.0 *''Call of Duty: Awakening of the Hive'' - Uses Semblance 3.0 *''Call of Duty: Eclipse Warfare II: Opposition Rising'' - Uses Semblance 4.0 *''Clash of Universes: RWBYverse vs. Star Wars'' - Uses Semblance 4.0 *''Halo: Warzone'' - Uses Semblance 4.0 *''Halo 2: Covenant'' - Uses Semblance 4.0 *''Call of Duty: Eclipse Warfare III'' - Uses Semblance 4.0 *''Star Wars Battlefront'' - Uses Semblance 4.0 *''Call of Duty: Eclipse Warfare IV: Civil War'' - Uses Semblance 5.0 *''Call of Duty: Rise of the Hive'' - Uses Semblance 5.0 *''Eclipse Universe Online'' - Uses Semblance 5.0 *''Call of Duty: Conquest'' - Uses Semblance X Category:Morningwood Industries Category:Video game engines